Empty
by xx Dull Rose xx
Summary: Ever since that day, Ciel's smile had disappeared. No matter what Elizabeth does, she can't seem to make Ciel happy again...but what happens when she shares her fears with the earl? (Rated T for language.)


"Look, Ciel!" Elizabeth exclaimed, pointing excitedly at the sky.

Ciel Phantomhive glanced up but saw nothing extraordinary. It was a lazy day, and the sky was a robin's egg blue. The wind blew listlessly, rustling Elizabeth's hair slightly. Her golden locks were kept up in bouncy curls as usual, framing her round face. The two nobles were rested on a blanket, having a picnic. If it had been up to Ciel, he would've rather stayed home. He had work to do. But he couldn't deny his fiancé _all_ of the time.

"I don't see anything extraordinary," the boy said monotonously.

Lizzy huffed, "But Ciel, just look at that cloud! Isn't it cute?"

"Cute?" Ciel asked. He wasn't sure how a _cloud_ could be considered "cute." It was nothing but a bunch of water vapor floating around before it inevitably returned to the earth as rainfall.

"Of course it is!" Elizabeth insisted, "It's shaped just like a rabbit, see?"

Ciel looked back up at the puffy white blotch in the sky. It just looked like a cloud to him. Ciel laid back and sighed, "Of course."

Elizabeth frowned, but it was only for a second. Then she snapped back into one of her signature smiles. She leaned closer to Ciel, and tried to point out the details of the "rabbit."

"Those," she explained, "are the ears. And that," she gestured to a bulge at the base of the cloud, "is the head."

"R-right," Ciel stammered. Elizabeth was sitting awfully close to him. He could feel himself blushing a little.

Elizabeth smiled and rested on her back beside him. They were silent for a moment. Ciel couldn't help thinking about what would happen to Lizzy after Sebastian…he stopped himself. Worrying about it wouldn't change anything. This was the path he had chosen, and there was no going back. He would not halt until his revenge had come to fruition.

"Hey, Ciel…" Elizabeth said. Her voice was barely a whisper.

Ciel turned to face her. He was surprised to notice a sadness behind her green eyes. They were usually bright with joy.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"It's just…" Elizabeth reached out and took the boy's hand, "are you happy?" she asked. Lizzy had turned to face him now. Her face was full of desperation so strong that it took Ciel back a bit. He withdrew his hand and sat up.

"Happy?"

Elizabeth sat up too. Her face was slightly red from embarrassment. She nodded.

"Ever since you came back," she said, voice quavering, "You've been so…different. You used to smile all the time, but now it's almost impossible for me to see you happy. It's just…" she took a deep breath, "We used to spend so much time playing together. But now, it's like you don't want to see me anymore. And when we are together, you never seem…happy." Tears started to stream down Elizabeth's face.

Ciel was shocked. He didn't know what had set her off, but here she was _crying _over him. He reached out and touched her face.

"Lizzy," Ciel said, "Of course I'm happy to see you. I'm always happy to see you."

Elizabeth sniffled, "You mean it? Truly?"

Ciel smiled, "Truly."

Elizabeth tackled him in a teary hug. Ciel was startled, but returned the hug nonetheless. Her concern for him was touching, but it only made him feel worse. What would happen to her if he weren't there anymore?

"Lizzy," he said softly. He couldn't tell if she could hear him over her own sobbing, but he didn't think he had the strength to say it any louder. "Lizzy, please don't cry…it's going to be okay. I promise."

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other. After Elizabeth recomposed herself, the picnic went back to normal. They ate fairy cakes prepared by Sebastian as Lizzy pointed out the various shapes in the clouds that Ciel couldn't see.

That evening, as the Sebastian prepared the earl for bed, the butler couldn't help chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Ciel demanded.

"Forgive me, Young Master," the demon smirked as he buttoned Ciel's nightshirt, "You and Lady Elizabeth were quite a sight atop the hill this afternoon."

Ciel's face flushed, "You bastard."

Sebastian chuckled, "For a master who has ordered me not to lie, it seems you're quite the liar yourself."

Ciel promptly kicked Sebastian, "Shut up."

"Yes, my Lord." The butler bowed and made his way toward the exit.

"Wait," Ciel called.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked.

"What exactly did I lie about?"

Sebastian smirked, "Empty promises hold empty words, my lord."

With that, the demon was gone and Ciel was left alone in his dark room.


End file.
